Corpus Diaboli
"In diaboli speramus." ''- Corpus Diaboli motto '''The Corpus Diaboli' is a mercenary company that has recently entered a contract with Jasper and Rubidia. Highly trained and extremely lethal, each member specializes in certain tactics and certain weaponry; furthermore, each member comes with a demonic partner, each of which has some sort of basis on the 7 deadly sins. The members of the Corpus Diaboli are Helman, Overwatch, Freeway, Goliath, Joker, Bull and Primrose. After the events of the Sapphiria/Rubidia War, Helman has been slain, and Primrose was revealed to be a double agent who was never really allied with them. Bull is MIA. History Origins The Corpus Diaboli was founded by Helman, after a contract with the demon Beelzebub saw that he was gifted with the partner Wrath. Helman operated alone for quite a while, though would eventually expand his organization as he realized that he could not tackle things on his own. Thus the others were introduced; each member were willing volunteers in the ritual that granted them their symbiotic demon. Since the founding, Corpus Diaboli have wandered around the known world, offering their services as mercenaries for hire. No job is too small or too big for them, and every one is a trained killer with an eye for money. Organization Overview As a mercenary group, the Corpus Diaboli are an incredibly tight-knit and loyal force; with each having their own specializations, each member is typically assigned to different missions. Whether that pertains all of them or not depends of the task at hand; while some may see action, others may have to sit back and wait for their turn at the fun. Each member has a symbiotic relationship with a demon, each based on the seven deadly sins. With each demon comes their own special traits and abilities, all of which are perfectly tailored to the operator that they are assigned to. Having it such as this way ensures that every member of the Corpus Diaboli is conducting themselves at 100% efficiency, at all times. Helman Helman is the hot-headed leader of the Corpus Diaboli, and the demolitionist of the company. He comes armed with a variety of explosive devices, from flashbang and fragmentation grenades to a rotary grenade launcher with multiple grenade types. His demonic partner, Wrath, can lob fireballs and attack foes with his razor-sharp claw swipes. With its four arms, Wrath can easily rapid-fire projectiles at will, helping Helman deal with enemies at any range. Overwatch Overwatch is the soft-spoken sniper of Corpus Diaboli, and acts as the forward scout on most missions. Overwatch utilizes a high-powered sniper rifle with multiple scope attachments, including night-vision and infrared scopes. His demonic partner, Envy, fires a over-penetrating arrow that can pierce most armors and make short work of armored vehicles such as tanks. As well as this, Envy’s cloak can shroud Overwatch, turning him invisible. Freeway Freeway is a major foot soldier in the Corpus Diaboli and a force to be reckoned with in close-quarters situations. Utilizing a particular kit to maximize speed and stay as close as possible, Freeway uses a fully-automatic shotgun to tear through enemy infantry with ease. His demonic partner, Gluttony, mutilates and devours foes at close range with a wide array of teeth and claws, always seeking to sate its un-ending hunger. Goliath Goliath is the tank of the group, and serves as a front-line soldier in most scenarios. Heavily armored and strong, Goliath takes advantage of this by using a belt-fed machine gun to rip apart infantry and unarmored targets. His demonic partner, Sloth, provides dense shields that cover Goliath, further protecting him from potential damage. These shields also serve as blunt instruments, capable of easily smashing foes who get too close. Joker Joker is the mid-tier specialist of Corpus Diaboli, acting as a mid-to-long range combatant and hacking expert. Armed with a machine pistol, Joker is well trained with most modern technology and can disable or even subvert security systems. His demonic partner, Greed, is capable of launching bolts of electricity that can short-circuit machines of various sorts. As well as this, Greed can launch gold coins at high speeds, turning them into deadly projectiles that work well against unarmored targets. Bull Bull acts as the CQC expert of the Corpus Diaboli. Preferring to engage enemies at close range, Bull charges through his foes with reckless abandon, hammering them into the ground with his hefty mallet. His lightly armored frame allows for a wide degree of movement, without sacrificing protection. His demonic partner, Pride, wields a cleaver that is capable of slicing unarmored and lightly armored targets to pieces. Much like how Bull charges at his foes, Pride is also capable of goring opponents on a set of nasty horns. Primrose Primrose is the most recent addition to the Corpus Diaboli, and is the espionage expert. Well-trained in the arts of infiltration and sabotage, Primrose can sneak behind enemy lines and gather important enemy intel, or assassinate key targets. Primrose can just as well infiltrate in plain sight, using her seductive ways to extract information, before executing targets with her silenced pistol. Her demonic partner, Lust, manifests itself as tentacles that exude from her body. The tentacle tips secrete a potent venom that can kill within minutes, as well as inflict lethal lacerations against unarmored targets. As well as this, Lust is covered in various ocular nerves, giving Primrose a full 360 degrees of vision. Category:Factions